PvP Server History (Factions Server)
This page details, in chronological order and in as complete a manner as possible, the history of the various wars and major events that took place throughout the history of the PvP Server. The Northman-Legion Wars Barely documented, the Northman-Legion Wars happened in the early days of the server's founding, when most factions were busying themselves with staking their claims and building their nations. The only recorded event is the major battle at Pinnacle Valley, where the Northman armies were turned back, ending the war. The ancient fortifications of Fort Pinnacle remain standing to this day, though are not in active use by any faction today. The Goblin War ''Full Article: Goblin War '' The first major action of the Dwarven Empire saw them invade and conquer the Goblin nation. Raids on Dwarven livestock were blamed on the Goblins, prompting a Dwarven invasion of the faction which the Goblins were unable to resist. Guerilla warfare followed from the Goblins, eventually receiving limited aid from the Northmen, and thought it took a heavy toll on the Dwarven Army, it was insufficient to reclaim the Goblin homeland, which became a colony of the Dwarven Empire. The First Northern-Dwarven War ''Full Article: First Northern-Dwarven War '' Following the Dwarven annexation of the Goblin kingdom, a Cold War began on the server. The Northmen and Goblin remnants allied themselves to the Order of Dalmaitus, opposing a power bloc of the Dwarven Empire, Vroengarde and the Orcish nation. The Northman-Order Alliance would soon be joined by The Brotherhood, forming The Triad. It was not long before combat erupted, with the Orcs and Vroengarde being swiftly destroyed by a Northman surprise offensive. The Order arrived and linked up with the Northmen to press against the Dwarven Empire's homelands. Due to bugs with manpower the Brotherhood was unable to mobilise, though their presence was not even necessary. The Dwarven Empire was quickly hammered into submission, as while strong on paper it had expended the majority of its diamond resources on mining their vast underground city, while the Northmen and Order had forged it into mighty suits of Diamond Armour. The Dwarves surrendered, bringing the war to an end, and paid the Northmen-Order substantial war reparations. The First Coalition War ''Full Article: First Coalition War '' Following a period of calm between the major powers, tensions began to mount once more. The Northman raiding parties had begun to target factions friendly to their old allies, the Order, and had also begun stepping on the toes of the isolationist Brotherhood, driving both their old Triad allies away. Eventually, they struck once too much, bringing the Order into a war against them alongside a host of smaller nations. The Dwarven Empire, eager to reclaim their position as a Major Power in the aftermath of the Northern-Dwarven War, also declared war on the already heavily outnumbered Northmen. Joined by Etat De l'Or and Palamaine (who would later switch sides), the North prepared for a protracted war. The North was decisively defeated in this war, being forced to pay War Reparations that exceeded those the Dwarves surrendered in the previous war: this was to both regain those payments and some more on top. Shortly after the war ended the Dwarves marched again on the Northmen, much to the outcry of both their allies and neutral parties, citing the death of a Dwarf after the conflict had ended as their reason. This was disputed by all, as the Dwarf was illegally in Northern land, illegally building a "Victory Monument" that had never been part of the treaty. This second "war" was resolved diplomatically. The Brotherhood-Prussian Conflict ''Full Article: The Brotherhood-Prussian Conflict '' A short conflict between The Brotherhood and the Kingdom of Prussia erupted in mid-May of 2012, after a Prussian soldier was found to have defaced an abandoned Brotherhood position (he did not know it was abandoned) and attempted to blame it on the Northmen, in an effort to start a Brotherhood-Northman conflict. A Brotherhood Army struck the Prussian base, and looted it of valuables. Peace was offered and accepted. The Principality of Belka sent a taskforce to aid the Prussian defence, but it arrived too late to prevent the fall of the Prussian positions. It fought a skirmish battle with Brotherhood forces in a Prussian fort before the Brotherhood withdrew. The final action of the war was a Belkan-Prussian expedition to the Brotherhood homeland, which killed 1 Brother but lost 3 soldiers of 5. It ended with a White Peace. Belkan-Order War ''Full Article: Belkan-Order Late Night War '' A Belkan exploratory party stumbled upon the Order's main base during their exploration, and were invited to use the Order's public portal to get back to the Safe Zone. For reasons unknown, the usually safe magics that control Portal travel decided to kill the two Belkans that used it. The Belkans, and their Prussian allies, believing this to be the work of the Order, declared war. The assault by the Prussian-Belkan forces on the Order fortifications was a disaster, with massive losses taken for very few casualties inflicted. The war ended with a White Peace after further skirmishing. The Second Coalition War ''Full Article: Second Coalition War '' Currently ongoing. The Kingdom of Etat de l'Or, a defeated power of the previous Coalition war, became involved in the Scottish Civil War, defeating multiple rebel factions and secured some allies in the region. They then turned their eyes on the nation of Forlorn, striking them in a raid for valuables. This brought upon a chain reaction of alliances that resulted in Etat de l'Or facing a large coalition of minor and medium powers. Calling on their allies for aid, the Northmen joined Etat's side in the war. The Alliance, as North-Etat became known, were successful in breaking the backs of multiple Coalition nations, and soon the combatant powers of the Coalition fell to 3 from 8. The Order stepped in at this juncture, attempting to broker a White Peace between the remaining warring powers. Negotiations failed, and the Order ended up on the Coalition side to defend them while attempting to pressure them into a White Peace. This proved fruitless as the Coalition was determined to continue the fight. The Brotherhood then declared its support for the Order position, and alongside the Order restated the call for peace. The Brotherhood and Order position is currently neutral, though the Order has threatened to withdraw their protection for the Coalition if they do not accept a White Peace, and the Brotherhood has threatened to intervene against the Coalition if it does not accept a White Peace.